


destiny

by Finally_Home



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Imagery, M/M, Pining, Vague, idk idk idk, soft, sort of a hazy feeling?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Home/pseuds/Finally_Home
Summary: changmin walks the line between life and death, and meets someone in the sunset.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	destiny

_ 'you'll see me again, i promise.' _

he walks a lonely road, the hazy line between life and death, the sunset at the end of each day except it doesn't end. it doesn't end, it never does, and he is cursed to walk this path forever. he doesn't mind the loneliness, not really; it's only fitting for such a sinner like him.

no, he doesn't mind the loneliness. but that is before he meets him.

jung yunho, the ghost of a boy walking the same sunset road. everything about him shines, from the dazzling grin on his face to the way he walks and talks. everything about jung yunho shines so brightly, too brightly for someone who walks the distance between being and unbeing. he asks him once, 'hyung, why are you still here?'

yunho only laughs, ruffles his hair and bends down slightly, as if he's talking to a child, which he may as well be, because his soul is old, too old, to be only twenty-some years. 'changmin-ah, there are some things in the world that we cannot hope to understand. perhaps i could ask you the same, hm?'

but he never does, because he must have known. souls do not tread the line of purgatory for no reason; everyone here, which at this point was only he and him, must have done something terrible, yet also something noble. to move on, they must fully realize their purpose in their past life and truly regret the sin they committed.

which makes jung yunho's presence ever more mystifying; he doesn't seem the type to do anything bad. changmin thinks he would have been one of those people who apologized for stepping on grass. so how did he end up here?

it doesn't matter. it doesn't matter because though it's clear that yunho has been here for much too long, changmin is just glad to be in his company. he and yunho walk together now, facing the impossibly distant sunset, and talk. well, yunho talks, and changmin, for the most part, listens to him. but he likes listening to him, likes hearing the subtle rural accent in his voice, likes watching his eyes light up when he's happy. changmin likes everything about jung yunho.

maybe this was his sin, he thinks absently, as he and yunho break for the day, lighting up a small fire on the endless path that stretches out towards infinity. yunho throws another stick into the flames, and a shower of sparks rises, illuminating his beauty. yes, maybe this was it. maybe he fell too deeply for a boy he could never have, and maybe it was wrong, but maybe he decided to follow him into the darkness, to the place from where no one ever returns. maybe this was his sin.

yunho calls his name, softly, and changmin meets his eyes. they're soft, adoring, and all he can think about is how much he loves him. 'i never want to let you go,' he says quietly, and yunho's eyes curve into crescents. 'i don't know why you're still here, but i'm here for you. hyung, i'll never move on if you don't.'

'don't.' yunho looks into the fire. the soft orange glow enhances his features, and flickering shadows dance across his face. 'changmin, i've been here so long. i no longer remember my purpose in life.'

in a bold, spontaneous move, changmin moves to sit beside him and takes his face in his hands. 'i don't know what you think it was,' he says, and yunho's eyes are vaguely shocked, his lips parted in surprise. changmin swallows thickly, knowing that this is all or nothing, and continues. 'but you were my purpose. you gave me the will to continue, and when you left, i couldn't go on anymore. you saved me. that was your purpose.'

he's crying, tears falling into yunho's lap. he's said too much, he knows, and tries to remove his hands, but yunho's hands come up and grasp his wrists. 'are you real?' he whispers, pulling changmin closer to him. 'are you for real, changmin? are you?'

his lips are rose-petal soft, and changmin tastes his own tears in their kiss. the fire crackles, but in this moment, nothing else matters but jung yunho and the feel of his hands on his waist, warm and steady, and changmin melts into his touch. the night grows long, but loneliness grows longer. the unsaid love spills into the darkness, and changmin curls up next to yunho, warm and sated, feeling safer than he had in a long while.

yunho's fingers trail down his arm and linger on his wrist, and then his fingers curl around changmin's own. 'i love you,' he whispers, briefly tightening his grip. 'i love you, but i have to leave you.'

'what?' changmin bolts up. 'why?'

the smile yunho gives him is sad, and tears shine in his eyes. 'i've found my purpose.' he pulls changmin down and rests their forehead together. 'i love you, changdol. find your purpose, and then come find me. you'll see me again, i promise.'

then he fades away, dissolving into a million bright spots of light, and changmin is left grasping fruitlessly of the remnants of jung yunho's soul.

he walks a lonely road, traversing the line between life and death, facing the neverending sunset. sometimes, he shivers, the ghost of a warm hand caressing his arm, a phantom voice in a rough country accent calling his name. yunho, yunho, yunho. it's always been jung yunho for him, and it always will be. he needs to follow him, he's followed him for a lifetime and would again in a heartbeat. he'd follow him to the end of time.

the night grows longer and longer, and changmin sits in front of the fire he builds alone, gazing into the depths of the crackling flames. sparks fly, and he remembers the laughter of a boy who once was. he remembers the way yunho laughed, throwing his head back and almost toppling over, the way crinkles formed at the corners of his eyes, the way he looked at changmin like he meant the world to him.

maybe that was his purpose, he thinks absently. maybe his sole purpose in life was to make jung yunho happy. maybe he lived to support the older boy, stand behind him and stay with him no matter what happened in his life. maybe that was it, maybe it was, and maybe he can do it again, after he moves on. a glowing warmth envelopes him, and changmin closes his eyes. he's tired, incredibly tired, but he feels happy.

he'll see yunho again, he's sure of it. he promised, and yunho never breaks his promises.

\---

the building is huge. he's a bit intimidated when he first steps in and makes a point not to look anyone in the eyes. they've been training for so long, and he doesn't dare offend them in any way. the staff member guides him through the hallways until they stop at one particular door. 'you'll be training with this group,' he says, and leaves. 

he's not sure what to do. it's clear that he should enter, but it takes all of his courage to turn the handle and push open the door. inside, there are four boys practicing. one of them looks up, noticing him in the mirror, and spins around. the move is elegant, and he automatically takes a step back.

'you must be new. what's your name?' the boy asks. he looks up, inadverdently meeting his eyes. 'i'm yunho. jung yunho.'

something about the boy makes him feel at home. a smile tugs at his lips. 'nice to meet you, hyung, i'm changmin.'

_ 'when we meet again, let's spend a lifetime together.' _

**Author's Note:**

> look idk why i even wrote this (yes i do, i was procrastinating) and i'm posting it just now (also on aff but it's under a title called 'archive of my own: a collection' ik it's stupid shhh)
> 
> i really like this kind of concept (previously wrote an infinite one similar to this) and i'd like to do more vague shit like this uwu


End file.
